User blog:JACKIEMON1/92: When the Stars Go Out- Chapter 6
Chapter 6: A Serious Situation Evening 1 Time: 5:15 P.M. "Mmmmhhhh." Finally, Grandfather Clock wakes up from an unconscious state. It wasn't that long compared to some other people who are unconscious for days, so in Grandfather Clock's case, he is pretty lucky. Then, he feels a hand rubbing his head back and forth. When he looked up, he saw Red Tsubaki, smiling at him. "Wh---what are you doing!?" "*laughs* You are awake? I was just rubbing your head back and forth. You know, because I pulled the arrow out of your back, I figured that it wouldn't hurt to rub it." Red Tsubaki further intensify the rubbing, causing Grandfather Clock to blush a little bit. "How did you do that?" "By surgery procedures, of course! I'm studying to become a surgeon, so I know the basic procedures. So I pulled that arrow out of you in no time!!" "Oh yeah, where's Grassy and Shiroi-chan?" Grandfather Clock says as he looks around the room. As Red Tsubaki heads to a glass of water to have him drink it, she says this. "Shiroi-chan and Grassy are looking for the other people trapped in here. By your theory, it seems as though there are a total of 88 other people trapped in this place. But don't worry, I'll be here to protect you!!!" Red Tsubaki runs over to him, and rubs his head again. He is lying on the bed, his vision still hazy, but condition is stable. "Isn't it usually....the other way around?" "No, silly!!!! Usually, the guy and the girl protect each other. laughs When one person falls down, the other protects that person." "No...I wasn't talking about that. I was talking about........how guys have usually more subtle expressions than girls. And especially me, how I can stay strong, even after this happened. I'm not the same person I was 13 years ago." "Hmm.....well that's true. There are not that many guys who do act like girls, as that would be considered........not a sociable thing to do. But you know? That doesn't mean, I, want YOU to rely in physical stuff. I've grown up in my ways too. I've studied hard to become the Tsubaki-chan you've always wanted. Remember? You've said, while you'll become strong for me, I'll become strong too. That was our pinky promise we've made, on our last day of meeting each other. And now, look at how far we've gotten. Strong, intelligent people. That is...what we have in common." Red Tsubaki hugs him tightly, as Grandfather Clock, usually serious and cold, actually shows a natural smile. "*laughs* Yep! Strong, intelligent people!!!" "*laughs*......Hmm, have you grown to be a good man, too?" "......Yeah, in knowledge." "Well, that's just about the same thing I am good in!" Then, Red Tsubaki.......kissed Grandfather Clock on the forehead. "*blushes*......W---wow. You.....are quite strong indeed.....in expressing your feelings aren't you? Haaaa." Grandfather Clock then returns the kiss back on her on the cheek. Going wide eyed then half-opened eyed, he started to blink in an unusual way, with Red Tsubaki doing the same. Opening the eyes, then closing them as if you feel dizzy. That's what it's like. "Oh, by the way, I've found some information about the culprit." "........Haaaaooo...!? Oh wait, what did you say? Haooo." Still dazed from what just happened, Grandfather Clock's whole face turned bright red. His eyes getting almost closed, but not quite. "While you were out, we believe we've heard the culprit's voice. It sounded like an adult male, probably around in his middle 30's. Then he gave us some weird rules to follow. I think it could lead to blackmail at some point, but, I'm not sure. At any rate, we're still following the rules. Here, read the rules." "H--haaooo. Okay~." Grandfather Clock seemed to turn more of a pinkish color on his face. His arms grasped Red Tsubaki's shoulders, while she grasped his. Then, he read the rules that Red Tsubaki told him. "Mnnhh.....so, these are the rules....huh? And if I'm correct, then 88 other people have to participate in this game. No.....it's a battle royale with 90 other people in it." "Yeah, a battle royale. By these rules so far, at least one person is sure to die. Whether it's from a bullet, or starvation.......not all 92 can survive. By this, over 3/4ths of the contestants will die, and under 1/4th will live at the very maximum. However, if you look at the rules with no CAPS, then we can remove all of these rules and have everyone survive." "How about the locks in the other room? Have you found any keys?" "No. I've looked all over. There's not a single key that I could find." "Okay. Have you barricaded the door?" "Yeah. Not as well as the other one; still, I think they can't get in via force." Whilst still hugging Red Tsubaki, Grandfather Clock looks over her shoulder to see the door. It does seem less barricaded, but all of the heavy objects does seem to negate any force put on the door. "How much time until we have to go?" "Just under 7 hours. But, I would like to leave earlier." ".......Haooo~~. So that means, we have all the time in the world~. Hao." "Yep you're right!" "Oh wait, how are you going to lift me all the way to the dining room?" "I'm not going to lift you. I'm putting you in a wheelchair until you recover. The injuries caused by that arrow are severe enough to have you unable to walk for several days at least. It didn't hit the ankle, but due to back injuries, it's dangerous to walk." "Oh....ok. Well, that doesn't matter anyways. What does matter is.........we need to find one of the rule-disablers, and quick. If we don't, then that means, at the very least, 46 people will die. 1/2. It's a very dangerous situation if we don't find any of them."? Category:Blog posts